Go fix her heart
by someonelikeyou10
Summary: TxG ""Did you not see me breaking when you and the gang ignored me and teased me? I couldn't stay Troy. Not when I saw you with her, laughing, kissing, smiling. She was what I used to be."


**Hey everybody:) Thank you for the reviews on the other oneshots, they couldn't be any better:) But my story Miracle I have only gotten 4 reviews for the recent chapter:( and it's kinda hard to write another chapter, only because I think it's bad..so please review and if you dont like the story then do tell me..THANKS!  
Well ENJOY! But remember I DONT OWN ANYTHING!**

* * *

I sat in the bench at the bus stop. It had been four years, four years since I last visited. Last seen my mom, my friends, but most importantly _him. _I sigh and walk onto the bus, handing my ticket and sitting on the closest seat. After three more stops the bus was full, I grew frustrated as people started crowding me. Suddenly a body flopped down on the seat next to me. I turned to the person and my eyes widened in surprise at who it was.

I turned back around, hoping they wouldn't notice me but the person started talking to me.

"Hey, you look like you're new." I cursed under my breath and put my hat over my head more, hoping the person would stop talking to me but the person kept talking.

"Hello? Mystery lady?"I fake smiled and hoped that the hat would be able to cover enough of my face and turned to the person. But I guess my camoflauge didn't work because the person gasped.

"Gabster?" I fake smiled and replied.

"Hey Chad." His eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

"You-you, bu-but, you-you." I rolled my eyes, still the old Chad.

"Yes Chad, I'm back." It was then that the bus stopped. I realised it was my old stop and got off, and after a couple seconds heard someone call my name and footsteps behind me.

"Gabs!" I stopped and turned to Chad. I knew I was being mean but I couldn't help it, after all, he did betray me too.

"Stop calling me Gabs." I saw him open his mouth but I didn't bother to listen and started walking. I felt his hand grab my arm and make me turn around.

"Gabs?" I rolled my eyes, and replied.

"What do you want Chad?" I saw him gulp down a breath and spoke up.

"Gabs, I know it's extrememly late to say this, but four years ago when we-" I stopped him with my hand, not wanting to bring back the bad memories. My eyes filled with tears and I spoke to him.

"Chad I didn't come back for sympathy, I only came to visit my mom. So don't tell anyone I'm here, it's the one thing I ask you, after all, you owe me after what you guys did to me in senior year." I saw him flinch but I ignored it and turned around, wiping the tear that fell down my face and broke out into a run. Chad stood there watching the retrieving figure get smaller, and smaller and couldn't help but feel the guilt from four years ago come back.

-

I rang the doorbell, and fidgeted in my spot. I could hear a dog bark and a voice that scremaed 'coming'. The person finally opened the door, and gasped in shock as she saw the daughter she hadn't seen for more than four years.

"Gabriella?" Gabriella looked up from the ground with tears and nodded her head.

"Mom." Maria thought about what she should do. Scream at her for leaving or comfort her, knowing the second choice was better she stepped forward and brought her daughter into her arms.

"Brie, my beautiful Brie." The two women stood at the doorstep with tears as they embraced each other, suddenly a voice from inside called out.

"Ms. Montez, is there anything wrong?" Gabriella froze at the voice and paled, Maria felt her daughter tense up and replied.

"No Troy, it was just some kids playing around." Gabriella could imagine Troy nodding his head, and she pulled back from her mother' embrace.

"Mom, I think I'm gonna go. I'll come back when he's not her-" Gabriella stopped talking when she felt a different presence in the room and a voice whisper.

"Gabi?" I shut my eyes and turned to him with dark eyes.

"Troy."

-

"So Gabi, what are you doing here?" I ignored him, and pushed pass him to the stairs when his hand clamped around mine and stopped me.

"Gabriella."

"Don't talk to me Troy." I unclamped my hand from his grip when he took his other hand and pulled me down the stairs.

"We have to talk Brie." I shook my head, furious.

"NO we will NOT talk, we will not DISCUSS what YOU and my so called FRIENDS did to me in SENIOR YEAR!" It was then when he finally let go, letting the guilt overcome him.

"I'm sorry Brie." I stopped midway as I was going up the stairs, hearing the three words I had wanted him to say in senior year, but now I didn't want to hear it.

"What did you say?!" He looked up at me.

"I'm sorry." I shook my head and walked down the stairs, stomping.

"DONT SAY YOU'RE SORRY IF YOU DON'T MEAN IT!" His eyes widened and darkened.

"Fine, I'm not sorry. It's your fault that you left anyways." My heart thumped louder and it broke even more.

"You told me to leave Troy! You wished me dead, you wanted me to be out of your life. You wished you had never met me. Did you think I was gonna stay when you made my nightmare come true?! How can it be my fault when YOU told me to leave!" Troy felt guilt in his body, remembering all the words he had said to her four years ago.

"Do you still think it's my fault that I left?!" He stood there quiet, I shook my head in disgust and started walking up the stairs when he spoke up.

"I didn't really mean any of those words." I laughed at his attempts.

"Really Troy? Really? Then why in the world did you believe the one person I hated? Why did you guys believe that girl over me? Why?" I screamed at him. I didn't know I had tears falling down my face until i felt the teardrops on my hands.

"We had something Troy. We were best friends then lovers, but it changed when she moved here. Did you not see her attempts in getting with you? Did you not see all the lies she told you? I LOVED you Troy. I freaking loved you! But you believed her over me Troy. You believed her when she said I didn't love you, that I was using you. Do you think I'm that shallow?"

"Did you not see me breaking when you and the gang ignored me and teased me? I couldn't stay Troy. Not when I saw you with her, laughing, kissing, smiling. She was what I used to be. I used to be the one kissing, laughing and smiling with you, but you-" I stopped when I heard the backdoor open and my so called friends walk in. All of them with guilty faces.

"Oh great! Look whose here! Now we have all eight of my life ruiners." I turned to Chad, tears still in my eyes.

"Couldn't you at least do the one thing I asked you? Did you have to tell them?" I turned back to the eight people.

_**Troy Bolton**, my lover who betrayed me because of a girl. _

_**Taylor Mckessie**, one of my best friends who turned against me because of a girl._

_**Chad Danforth**, one of my brotherly figure who turned against me because of a girl. _

_**Zeke Baylor**, another one of my brotherly figure in my life who turned against me because of a girl. _

_**Sharpay Evans**, one of my best friends who hurt me because of a girl. _

_**Jason Cross**, a great friend who turned against me because of a girl. _

_**Kelsi Neilson**, an awesome, wonderful friend who hurt me because of a girl. _

_**Ryan Evans**, a drama king who happened to be a best friend who turned against me because of a girl. _

I stared at the eight people who used to mean so much in my life. I closed my eyes, still hurting because of the incident in my senior year. I opened my eyes back, with tears and ran out.

If I had stayed a moment longer...

If they hadn't betrayed me...

If I listened to them...

If I never came back...

Then I would have never been hit with the car that was speeding down the road, not even slowing down as it hit me.

-

I sat in the waiting room, hands shaking. She was in the ICU because of us. Because of me. If only I had believed her. I heard the doctor come out and I rushed to her.

"Is she okay? What's wrong?" The doctor turned to me with a serious look.

"Well she hit that car pretty hard, and now she's in a slight coma. She has 2 broken bones in her arm and 5 in her leg. But besides that everything is fine." I sighed in relief and thanked the doctor. Suddenly I heard footsteps and a voice scream.

"WHERE'S GABRIELLA MONTEZ?!" I turned to the voice to see a brunette with a man beside her.

"I demand you tell me where she is right now!" The nurse who was talking to her tried to calm her down but the lady didn't so I walked over to the lady.

"Um miss? Are you looking for Gabriella Montez?" The lady turned to me, confusion written on her face.

"Yes, but who are you?" I smiled and reached my hand toward her.

"Hi my name's Troy Bolton, I'm Gabriella's friend." I saw the lady's brown eyes darken as she heard my name.

"You're Troy Bolton?!" I nodded, confused.

"You're the reason-" She stopped when the person next to her, probably a boyfriend or brother, put a hand on her shoulder.

"Brooke, calm down, I don't think Gabriella will like what you're doing now." I saw the girl turn to the guy and sigh before saying a small 'You're right' and lean up to kiss the person. After they broke apart the guy turned to me.

"Hey man, sorry for Brooke's reaction. She's just really protective over Gabriella. By the way my name's Lucas." (This has nothing to do with OTH, I just couldn't think of any names).

"It's alright, but may I ask how you know Gabriella?" I saw the man's eyes sadden and turn away from me.

"I don't think I can tell you tha-" Before he could finish his sentence, Brooke spoke up.

"Troy right?" I saw Lucas try to stop Brooke from saying something but he was shushed by her hand.

"Do you want to know something? Do you want to know WHY and HOW i know her?" I nodded still confused, but the next words she said broke me.

"I know her because I was her therapist. She was sent to me from a doctor after she was depressed for six fucking months and tried to kill herself. And it took me 2 years, TWO years for me to find out why she tried to kill herself. Do you want to know why? Why she tried to kill herself?"

"She tried to kill herself because she lost her lover. Her exact words were that she felt empty, empty without this certain person. She explained how YOU betrayed her, and how all her friends turned against her. How you and these so called 'friends' taunted her, teased her, hurt her. She was one of the hardest case I had ever dealt with." My hands shook and tears gathered in my eyes.

"And you want to know something else? Something I do not whatsoever get? She can't get over you. After all the taunting and hurting you did to her, she still can't get over you. Do you know how hard she tried to forget you? To get over you? I didn't want her to come back, no I forbidded it. But she wanted to see her mom again and I couldn't say no. But now I regret not saying no because now she's in a fucking coma and probably in worst state than when she first came to me!" I dropped down to my knees, tears falling down my face and I finally spoke up.

"I'm sorry." I heard her scream in aggrivation.

"Sorry's all you can say after all the pain you put on that poor girl!" Brooke stopped screaming and finally calmed down before speaking.

"But do you want to know the irony of this situation?" This caught my attention and I looked up from the ground.

"You're the only one who can cure her, this only proves the old saying, the only person who can mend a broken heart is the person who broke it. So you better listen straight and clear to what I am about to say." I listened carefully and the words she said next surprised me.

"Go fix her heart."

-

I ran to her room, forgetting that she was still in that coma, but slowed down as I saw the state of condition she was in. I walked next to her bed and sat on the chair next to it.

"Hey Brie." I paused, trying to think of a way to explain the reason for everything during our senior year, but I couldn't think of words to explain so I said the one thing that came to my mind.

"I love you." Everything that happened after was a blur, the screaming of doctors, the beeping, and the cries of , but one thing was clear, Gabriella Montez woke up.

-

-

"Daddy!" Riley Brooke Bolton ran to her dad with open arms.

"Hey Riles, how was kindergarten today?" The little girl with shocking blue eyes and dark brown curls smiled happily and replied.

"We made Mother's Day cards in class today!" Troy's smile broke out into a grin thinking of his wife.

"Really? Well you should give that to mommy shouldn't you?" The little girl nodded. Suddenly a voice was heard and Riley's eyes widened.

"Jonathan Lucas Bolton! Come here this instant!" Troy chuckled at the voice of his wife's frustrated voice.

"Troy David Alexander Bolton! Are you laughing at me?!" Troy smiled and headed to his wife.

"No Ms. Gabriella Anne Bolton, I am not laughing at you." Troy then leaned down and met her lips with his, rubbing a hand over her 3 month pregnant tummy. Gabriella pulled back and turned to the little girl who was tugging on her shirt.

"Mommy!" Gabriella leaned down and met eye-to-eye with her 5 year old daughter.

"Yes Miss Riley?" The little girl held out her hand with the mother's day card on it. Even though it was a messy little card, Gabriella's eyes watered and she grabbed her daughter and held her close.

"Thank you baby." The little girl nodded and pulled back from her mother's embrace and ran to the park where her brother and her friends were waiting. Gabriella turned to Troy with a smile.

"I'm glad I came back." Troy flinched hearing about the incident but smiled.

"I'm glad you came back too, because if you hadn't then who knows where I would be right now." Gabriella smiled and leaned up to kiss her husband but right before their lips touched Gabriella whispered.

"I love you." And Troy whispered

"I love you too." Before crashing his lips onto hers.

* * *

**Whew! That was pretty long..I guess. Sorry for the late updates but please go and review my stories..Thanks:)**

**REVIEW:3**


End file.
